Up in the Stars
by Emullz
Summary: Just a little fluffy and cheesy piece on how George holds up at Fred's funeral and the eulogy. T for minor swearing  because when your twin dies, you get a little angry . R&R pleeeeease!


I stood silently, watching my mother accept the condolences of the family and friends that, quite frankly, had all felt the urge to smack Fred at one point or another. They don't give a damn about Fred_._ They're only here because Mum would kill them if they didn't show up.

The old witches and wizards kept hurrying around, shaking the entire Weasley family's hand and then hurrying down to their seats, and standing back up again, chatting with another old witch and sitting back down again, running all over the place. You realize Fred isn't going anywhere, you can slow down! I plopped heavily into a chair. I fought to keep the tears back, swallowing the lump in my throat and blinking rapidly. Fred would never cry if it was me in the coffin. He'd set off specially made fireworks that looked like my face right next to the old wrinkly people's table…

Too bad I'm too busy crying to do anything Fred would like. Except maybe ditch. Because I can't stand being here anymore, I have to get out. I feel like I'm drowning and hyperventilating at the same time, like I'm being crushed by a mountain and being blown up by dynamite all at once. I feel like I've just lost my other half. Which is exactly what happened.

And now I'm sitting with my head between my knees and Harry's sitting next to me and God no where's Fred when you need him? Why did he have to go?

Damn you God, took him to early! Took him from right under me, just while I was trying to find him and make him promise to me that he would stay alive no matter what!

"I'm so sorry," Harry said quietly.

"Oh, I don't want to hear one more person tell me that they're sorry for my loss. I DON'T CARE, ALL RIGHT?" I screamed.

"No I'm sorry that I wasn't brave enough to go face him sooner. Or that I didn't jump on top of him, or that I didn't do anything to save him whatsoever and I feel like I let you all down and now he's gone, damn it!" Harry cried. "He's gone and it's my fault."

I stood up. "It was no one's fault. If anything, it was mine for telling him to go help Percy with the Death Eaters instead of staying with me-"

"How about we agree that it was Voldemort's fault?" Ginny asked angrily from farther down the lawn. She strode over and sat down next to Harry. "It's pointless to beat yourselves up over trivial little things like whose fault it was when the answer-" Ginny pointed to Harry's forehead "-is right there, staring you in the face. Now come on, Mum says it's time for the eulogy, remember?"

"I don't want to," I said stubbornly, but allowing myself to be dragged up to where the family and friends were waiting.

"And here's my Georgie with the first speech," Mum said thickly, supported heavily by Dad, clearly so drunk she'll sleep for days.

I stepped up to the podium Dad had put in the yard and swallowed. My palms were sweating, my forehead was sweating- everything was sweating, basically. Even my feet. And trust me, foot sweat doesn't smell too hot.

"Talk," Ginny hissed, glaring at me from behind Mum. She's just generally angry these days, except when she's with Harry. Then she's just sad.

"Fred… was a great guy," I started. "Still is, really. He just can't be a great guy here anymore. And now the world is just a little bit darker, and summer's days won't be as bright and wonderful anymore. Hogwarts will never lose another toilet seat, and Filibuster's Fireworks will lose their sparkle." People in the crowd chuckle slightly. Ginny smiled slightly, leaning closer to Harry.

"But I think I'm officially the best-looking person in the world now," I said, grinning. "Because the competition has been knocked off. But to have Fred back? God, I'll settle for second best. I was always second best to him, because everything he did and everything he ever was, was bigger than everybody else could ever hope to be. Look at me, I'm getting sappy up here."

Percy looked at me expectantly, casting a quick shield charm in front of him and his new Muggle girlfriend he'd rescued from the Muggle camps Voldemort had set up. "And I'm pretty sure Fred would be disgusted with how stuffy and just plain boring this funeral is. No offense to all you stuffy and boring people. Well, yeah, take offense. And also TAKE COVER!" I yelled, pulling out my wand and casting a quick spell Fred and I had invented.

Glasses flew everywhere, followed by the chairs in a conga line and the nametags dancing the cancan on the assigned tables. The stars above turned orange and rearranged into a familiar face that I could never live without, and yet I am just barely managing to scrape along right now because if I saw Fred too soon I don't think he'd ever forgive me.

Fred's face, up in the stars. And at the moment the people straightened up and watched the face laugh and grin and wink at the crowd, I swear I felt a breeze surround me, right at my heart. And I knew that it wasn't just any wind, it was Fred. Then, just as the people all turned to me, the wind blew straight up and went right into the stars, right where Fred's face was still laughing joyfully.

And at that moment, I knew exactly what Fred would've said right then.

_Hey, Georgie, thanks for letting the world remember my beautiful face! And don't forget I'm still better-looking! _

And as I stepped down from that podium, I knew right then that I was going to get through life. Why? Because I had to make the world remember Fred. And testify to the fact that I'm better-looking.

**Crying while I read this (not because it was good, it's actually kind of cheesy- okay, really cheesy- but because I love Fred SO MUCH!). I wrote this because I know George must've missed Fred, and I really wondered how he got on with his life. For MOLLY THE MONSTER, because I know she loves Fred and George.**

**:)**

**Review please!**


End file.
